Burns
by Queen of Hearts747
Summary: A new gang's tornament forces an ex-punk to go against everything she hates...and loves...rating may go up in later chapters CHAPTER TEN UP!
1. Move Aside

Kari; hi, everyone!  
  
Kathy: ::too tired to argue::  
  
David: ::snore::  
  
Kari: okay, whatever! On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Roses are a red color,  
  
Violets are a blue color,  
  
I don't own InuYasha,  
  
AND- neither do any of the people I know . . .  
  
But my birthday is coming up . . .  
  
Oh, mommy, dearest!  
  
Burns  
  
Chapter One: A Stranger  
  
*At school*  
  
"Class!" The teacher asked, getting terribly annoyed by the obnoxious voices around the classroom.  
  
"Class! We have a new student today! Her name is Kagome Higurashi! I expect for you to welcome her differently from the way you all 'welcomed' Rose! Understand?" The teacher said loudly so that everyone could hear her.  
  
InuYasha and his gang looked her over. She was pretty and whatever. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, leaving two pieces framing her face. Her hair was stripe bleached white in lots of places, and around, she had stripes of blue dye. Everyone could tell that she didn't have much make up on, unlike all the preppy girls in the room. She had on some simple light blue eyeshadow, and a little bit of lip gloss.  
  
She had three loops in each ear, and in the left one, she had two studs. She had a black backpack slung over her shoulder, and a baseball cap on backwards, she seemed to have her headphones on, listening to a song. She was wearing black cargo jeans and a black shirt that had stars on it. Her sneakers were streaked with dirt and black scratch marks. InuYasha and his gang didn't smile. They kept it all cool.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open, and a brown haired boy ran in. Kagome didn't turn her head, but her blue eyes moved to look at the intruder. Her shoulders slumped, she let out a sigh, and she dropped her back pack.  
  
"Kagome-Chan!" The boy cried. He looked the same age, and had hazel eyes, that were quickly tearing up.  
  
He ran up to Kagome and tried to latch on to her arm, but in one swift motion, she flipped him over by his arm, landing him on the floor, and sighed. She picked up her back pack, and silently moved over to her assigned desk.  
  
Everyone in the class began to stare at the new girl, but she didn't seem to notice as she sat there, listening to her CD.  
  
~*~  
  
yeah  
  
oh, c'mon,  
  
playas bring it on,  
  
and another one  
  
and another one  
  
introducing,  
  
Hot  
  
Me and my hot girls  
  
C'mon  
  
We got it on  
  
Ha ha  
  
I'm a hot girl  
  
You need a hot girl  
  
All my hot girls who need a hot boi say oh oh oh oh  
  
All my hot bois that need a hot girl say, oh oh oh oh  
  
When you hear us say yes  
  
Sometimes it means no  
  
We'll tell you to stop  
  
When we want you to go  
  
Sometimes I just can't help myself  
  
Work it a little  
  
Get hot just a little  
  
Meet me in the middle  
  
Let's go just a little bit more  
  
Gimme just a little bit more  
  
So fly, gotta express myself  
  
I can be more than just a little girl  
  
Step back and take a look at me  
  
I'm more than you claim me to be  
  
Gimme some time and I can tell you what I know  
  
Did you learn a thing?  
  
Gotta be a leader can't just be a crowd pleaser  
  
Would you do it again?  
  
Not the same way got too much to say  
  
Can you make it raw?  
  
I did it before I can do it once more  
  
Take it to the floor  
  
Ain't a thing to me 'cause don't you know I'm  
  
I'm hot  
  
Ain't nobody gonna get what I got  
  
Takin' hold of the game of why not?  
  
Tell me can you handle it?  
  
I'm a hot girl you need a hot girl  
  
So hot  
  
Raising pressure when I blow up this spot  
  
Keep it tight wanna see what you got  
  
Tell me can you work with it?  
  
I'm a hot girl, you need a hot girl  
  
All my hot girls who need a hot boi say oh oh oh oh  
  
All my hot bois who need a hot girl say oh oh oh oh  
  
~*~  
  
The bell rang, and every one began to gather their things to leave. Kagome stayed a moment, then got up, threw her CD player into her pack, slung it over her shoulder, and walked out the door. InuYasha watched her leave the school from one of the windows.  
  
"Sango, Miroku?" InuYasha asked his friends. "What do you think of the new girl, Higurashi?"  
  
Miroku had a knowing look on his face, before he was whacked in the head by Sango.  
  
"What do you mean, InuYasha?" The spunky girl asked.  
  
"Well, I simply meant that she looks like a good fighter, how she handled that guy over in the classroom, and all, so I thought that maybe she would be a good fighter for our gang in the tournament next month." InuYasha explained.  
  
"Well, she seems normal to me!" Miroku said, still disoriented, then added, "Pretty pink duckies floating above my head! Whooo! Whooo! Nice ass, Duckie!"  
  
"Dumb ass. Shut your mouth! Lech!" Sango said angrily.  
  
"Hey! We got members from the gang all around here!" Miroku said.  
  
"Your point?" InuYasha asked, getting annoyed fast.  
  
"Why don't we just follow her, and give her a test!" Miroku said enthusiastically.  
  
"But she has to come to us willingly!" Sango argued. "I don't want to kill her if she doesn't accept just because of the secrecy rule! I don't even know her! What if she really is a good person?"  
  
"Sango! Sango, calm down! I think we can make an exception to that rule just this once, don't worry! Me and my brother are the leaders, after all!" InuYasha whispered to his friends, trying to calm Sango down.  
  
BRINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
BRINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
"Sango? Isn't that your cell phone?" Miroku asked, finally coming back to the world of the living.  
  
"Yep!" Sango eeped, rummaging around in her backpack for her cell.  
  
InuYasha and Miroku stared intently as Sango answered her phone.  
  
After a few moments of "Hmmm . . ." and "yes, that's right," Sango put her phone away, and said glumly, "You wanted to get info on Higurashi? And you had her followed? InuYasha, this doesn't make any sense! Why did you do that?"  
  
"I dunno. I asked Sess, and he said that he wanted to see her fight. I never said anything about following her!" InuYasha exclaimed.  
  
"okay, but it don't really matter, do it" She snapped back.  
  
"What?" InuYasha asked, bewildered.  
  
"Higurashi. She beat up the guys we had following her. They seemingly . . .ahem . . .liked the way she looked, so they, um, advanced on her, and she tied them up and threw them in the river on the south side of town. Dude, that girl is trouble if she's already on another team for the Dark tournament! And if she's on one of our enemies, dude, we are in deep shit!" Sango said, still in shock that that new girl had beaten four of the gang's top fighters.  
  
A young girl with red hilights walked up to InuYasha. "Here's that info you wanted on the Higurashi girl." She said plainly, and smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Rin." InuYasha said, smiling. "You go and meet Sess and tell him that I need to talk to him."  
  
She nodded, and ran off.  
  
InuYasha opened the folder Rin had given him, and looked over the information.  
  
"Hey, guys! Look! There's barely anything here!" InuYasha practically shouted, pointing at the folder as if it was poisonous or something.  
  
*the folder*  
  
Name: Higurashi, Kagome  
  
Age: 17  
  
Blood type: unknown  
  
Date of Birth: Unknown  
  
Grade: Junior in Highschool  
  
Residence: unknown  
  
Family: that is known; father and younger brother.  
  
Father: Higurashi, Oushi Occupation: Lawyer in Los Angeles Residence: 1445 Marlene Avenue, Los Angeles  
  
Siblings:  
  
Name: Shouta Age: 12 Grade: 6th Residence: unknown  
  
Name: Mary Ann Age: 15 Grade: drop out Residence: unknown  
  
Other siblings: unknown  
  
Mother: unknown ("Higurashi Kagome")  
  
Occupation: Bar tender/unknown  
  
Former relations-currently deceased: (Grandparents) names unknown, (Sister) Higurashi, Mary Ann, (boyfriend) Miwa, Satoshi, (boyfriend) Matsura, Keisan, (boyfriend) Machisuana, Shao, others: unknown  
  
*folder end*  
  
InuYasha closed the folder. He'd find out about her later. He swore to himself that he would.  
  
"We'll do some more tomorrow." InuYahsa told Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Okay" Both of them answered at the exact same time.  
  
However, they had no idea that some one was in the shadows, listening to their entire conversation, and running to tell its master . . .  
  
~*Chapter end  
  
Kari: how was that? You'll see the plot developing soon, trust me!  
  
Garry: wha-? Where am I?  
  
Kari: uh, in my story! Get out! THIS IS MY STORY! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CRASH IT! WHO LET YOU OUT OF MYU'S CLOSET?!?  
  
Garry: um . . .  
  
Kari: if you're looking for Kathy, Shadow, David, and the others, they're over there, playing on the game cube.*points*  
  
Garry: thanks, that's all I wanted! *leaves*  
  
*over where the other characters and peoples are*  
  
kikyou: this isn't fair! I'm not even in the story!  
  
Kagome: I think that it was perfectly fine!  
  
Kikyou: InuYasha, you aren't gonna let her talk to me like that, are you?  
  
Inu: um.yeah, I think I will.  
  
Kikyou: Hey!  
  
Inu: *to Kagome* Hey! Let's go make out in the closet, Kag!  
  
Kagome: okay!  
  
Kag/Inu: *leaves*  
  
Kikyou: *stomps over my head as she follows after Kag and Inu, who are walking over to Myu's closet, leaving me unconscious*  
  
Kag/Inu: *stops in their tracks*  
  
Kagome: OH, GOD! YOU KILLED THE AUTHOR! N-NOW I'M STUCK BEING THE STUCK UP BITCH IN THE STORY! NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Minna: She killed the author?!?  
  
Kagome: *gets all scary* YES!  
  
Minna: *gets weapons*  
  
Kagome: CHARGE!  
  
Minna: *starts chasing after kikyou*  
  
Kari: *slowly gets up* urrrrrrrrrrrrrrr . . .*sees angry mob running after kikyou, and rubbs head* okay? *falls back into unconsciousness*  
  
*five hours later*  
  
kikyou: *still running*  
  
angry mob(formerly known as "minna"): *still chasing*  
  
Kari: *reading a book about the longest chase in history* hmmmmm . . . five and a half hours . . .they're almost there . . .  
  
~*END INTERMISSION! 


	2. Don't Mess Wit Me

A/N: Hey, every one! I know I have to work on my other stories, but I have writers block for them, and it's really funny, cuz I know exactly what I want to put for this one! Yay me!  
  
Oh! Thankies to everyone that reviewed!  
  
Sesshomaru lover: thankies, and here's the update!  
  
Jazzy: yep, me too! Yay! (tho I'm way too eccentric and not moody like she is!)  
  
RC: you're rite! I hate that too! It's not fair! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Steelblade: thank you, thank you! *bows*!!!!  
  
Battousai: okay…thankies! *gives cookie*  
  
Kikyou: hey! I wanted the cookie!  
  
Kari: you can't have it, cuz you didn't review!  
  
Kikyou: that's not fair!  
  
David: *snickers* well, that's how the cookie crumbles!  
  
Kikyou: *proceeds to pull out all of her hair*  
  
Kari & David: *snickers*  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Kari: Yeah, whatever . . . I don't own this . . .  
  
Misty: That's right!  
  
Kari: you don't have to rub it in!  
  
Burns  
  
Chapter Two: Don't mess wit me  
  
"Kagome? Is that you?" A girl named Kaguya (no, not Kagura, Kaguya) asked from behind her desk. She was filing folders and information on all the gang members in the Tokyo area, and Kagome had told her friend that she'd help her once she got back from her new school.  
  
"Yeah. It's me." Kagome answered, slinging her backpack to the ground behind Kaguya's desk. Kagome was bored out of her mind, and Kaguya, seeing this, said, "How was your new school?"  
  
Kagome hit her face with her hand, and proceeded to have it slide down her face before she banged her head on her "sister's" desk.  
  
"That bad, huh?" Kaguya asked.  
  
"You have no idea." Kagome replied.  
  
"Don't tell me!" Kaguya laughed. "*He* Showed up, right?"  
  
"Don't remind me! That dumb ass will get it if he bugs me ever again! Seriously! He didn't get it last time when I threw him off the bridge last year!" Kagome shouted, starting to loose her temper.  
  
"oh, come on, Kagome! It's only Hojou! He's harmless, right?" Kaguya asked.  
  
"Harmless? HARMLESS?!? NO! Don't you get it?!?!?!?!?!? Last year he set up 'I love you, Kagome' fireworks, and set them all over the school! I was humiliated!" Kagome cried, slumping back in the chair that Kaguya had let her use.  
  
Suddenly, a green haired guy walked into the room, saying, "Kag, err, I mean, leader?"  
  
Kagome's head popped back up, and she smiled at the boi. "Hello, Nite. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, err, you have a visitor, umm . . ." Nite stuttered, then just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sister," He continued, shaking his head at Kagome, "I really don't think you should let him in. He's in another gang, for crying out loud! Don't get too cocky!" He warned.  
  
"Nite, get to the damned point!" Kagome said, getting very annoyed.  
  
"It's Sess- and I don't know why he's here." Nite said, frowning.  
  
Kaguya looked at Kagome, who had an indistinguishable smirk on her face. "Kick him out. I have no use for him. He's just there." She smiled. Kaguya looked at her sister, with a very intrigued look on her face. Kagome pulled out a letter from her desk, and threw it at Nite.  
  
"Take that and give it to Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, smiling even bigger this time.  
  
Nite began to snicker when he noticed what the note was. "That's really cold, Kagome." He laughed, and left the room to give the letter to the leader of the Youkai gang.  
  
When Nite left, Kagome and Kaguya burst out laughing. Sesshoumaru would have no idea what hit him when he read that note!  
  
Xc~*~cX Where Sesshoumaru is Xc~*~cX  
  
Nite thrust the red envelope at Sesshoumaru's face, and shouted, "Get Out!" Before closing the doors, leaving a very confused Sesshoumaru standing in front of the warehouse.  
  
The warehouse wasn't the "Dragon" gang's hideout, but it was a meeting place, so Sesshoumaru went there first. And to think that he was doing all of this for the Dark tournament. It was insane!  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the red envelope in his hands, and silently opened it, and suddenly he felt frozen. A white looking gas had come out from a casket in the envelope, and Sesshoumaru finally noticed . . . HE WAS PARALIZED!  
  
Xc~*~ Where Kagome is ~*~cX  
  
Nite, Kaguya, Kagome, and another girl named Hinoki were laughing and drinking some beers in the main office of the building.  
  
"Haha! That was hilarious!" Hinoki laughed, smiling for almost the first time since they had all met, which was about seven years ago.  
  
"I can't believe he fell for that one!" Nite and Kaguya laughed, and pretended to give a toast to Kagome for thinking of it.  
  
"C'mon, guys!" Kagome laughed. "It was one of the oldest tricks in the book! Ha ah!"  
  
Suddenly, Hinoki stopped laughing.  
  
Everyone stopped to look at her, to see what was wrong.  
  
"Don't you all feel like we're missing something?" Hinoki asked.  
  
Kagome and Kaguya looked at each other, and shrieked, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Hinoki screamed, "My little brother!"  
  
Nite yelled, "My house!"  
  
Kagome shrieked, "SHOUTA!"  
  
Kaguya bellowed, "MY BELOVED PAPERWORK!"  
  
Hinoki, Nite, and Kagome sweatdropped, and looked at Kaguya.  
  
"Is that the best you can come up with, Kaguya?" Nite asked, and got an even bigger sweatdrop when Kaguya began to nod vigorously.  
  
Kagome and Hinoki grabbed their things while rushing out the door, and yelling behind them, "See ya's later!"  
  
When Kagome and Hinoki got to Jeremy street, they said goodbye, and went their separate ways to their houses, while Kaguya and Nite were still arguing about what she was worried about.  
  
As Kagome turned the corner, she ran into someone, and fell to the ground. She noticed the strange flowing silver hair, and noticed that it was familiar. He looked similar to Sesshoumaru, a former acquaintance. Well, as much as an acquaintance is to a total stranger half way around the world. She had met Sesshoumaru a long time ago, when she had the code name "Suzume," and they had become good friends, that is until a girl named Kagura had tried to steal him away . . .and it turned out that Sesshoumaru actually LIKED the slut. Kagome wasn't heartbroken, she simply made it her new job to make sure that his life was HELL, and she was getting pretty damned good at it, too!  
  
The man that she bumped into her ran off before she had even gotten up, so she stayed there for a moment, wondering why in hell would anyone be out here in the middle of the night, and next to her house, no less!  
  
Kagome ran inside, to find three people sitting in her living room.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Kagome asked plainly, throwing down her backpack.  
  
The three people stepped into the light, one by one.  
  
"I'm Kouga." Said the first one. He was a cute guy. He had his dark hair tied up in a high ponytail, and was wearing a blue shirt, and black cargo jeans.  
  
"Like I give a shit." Kagome said annoyed.  
  
"I'm Aya." The second said. She was a spunky looking chick with purple and green striped dyed hair. She was wearing a purple halter top and a shiny gold skirt.  
  
"Uh, huh. That's all hunkey dorey and all . . .whatever . . ." Kagome yawned, sleepy from her long day.  
  
"And I'm Akia." The last said. She had long brown hair that was dyed with some pink stripes and she was wearing a shirt that said, 'I'm not ignoring you, you're just insignificant.' Printed on it, and some baggy black cargo jeans.  
  
"And what do you want?" Kagome said, yawning again.  
  
"You are to be on our team at the Dark tournament as an invitation from our gang, the wolves. We would LIKE for you to participate on our team at that time, but if you refuse, so be it. We will be forced to kill you." Aya said quietly.  
  
Kouga nodded at her comment. "Please come with us, Akira." He said, addressing Kagome.  
  
"Who ever said that I was Akira?" Kagome asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You must be!" Akia shouted, getting restless.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Kagome laughed, looking at Akia, who was proceeding to pull out all her hair.  
  
"I was joking, Akira, was it? We said we'd kill you if you refused. I'll make you a deal." Aya snickered, and smiled evilly when she had found the perfect agreement, and the beauty of it was that she wouldn't know what hit her! "Hows about a little game. We win, you'll be on your team, and you won't say a word. You win, we have to owe you something . . .The game's called Pest . . .And I wanna know if you're up to the challenge now, or are ya gonna go crying back to your mommy?" Aya asked, knowing that she wouldn't back down after a diss.  
  
"'Fine. Just so youz know, I ain't gonna go easy on ya." Kagome said, smirking again.  
  
"Okay, the game goes like this. We pick one of our fighters to take you on. And you get two other people from our gang or where ever to fight us. We all fight together in this ring, and whoever has two players out, looses. Sort of like a mini tournament!" Kouga said, while hitting Aya on the head for making him make up a "game" on the spot.  
  
"Umm, how bout, NO?" Kagome said while jumping behind Aya, and hitting her neck, knocking her unconscious.  
  
Akia screamed and ran behind Kouga before running into one of the traps set in the house to keep away burglars. Akia shrieked when the rope pulled her upside-down, and she swung there for a moment before yelling at Kouga, "You wimpy wolf! Dumb ass, get me down!"  
  
But before anything happened, Kouga grabbed Kagome's wrist, and threw her against the wall.  
  
She cried out as her body slumped against the wall.  
  
Kouga gave a gasp of exasperation. Even though he had knocked her out, she had cut his shirt's sleeve and in the front.  
  
"Damn! And this was my favorite shirt, too!" Kouga exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, Kouga fell to the ground, as someone behind him injected a paralysis shot, and the drug started to take effect.  
  
The man walked over to Kagome, picked her up, and carried her outside to a large white van. Just as he began to shake her, she gained consciousness. "Hey, HEY! It's okay, you're gonna be all right. I'm a friend!"  
  
Before she slipped into the darkness again, he said, "I'm InuYasha. I'm a friend! So don't worry . . ."  
  
~*~ Chapter Two End  
  
Kari: how was that?  
  
Kathy: okay, but you totally screwed up the fight scene! Where was I?  
  
David: you were sleeping. Like a baby, may I add?  
  
Kathy: no, you may not!  
  
Kikyou: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Screechy noises!  
  
Kari: she just got out of confinement. She'll turn up in the story soon enough! Sadly, soon enough . . .  
  
Kikyou: pink duckies . . .  
  
Kari: okya, everyone. This is were I need to tell you that I luv reviews, and that-  
  
Kathy: SHUT UP!  
  
(A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! AND OF COURSE, AGAIN, REVIEW! 


	3. Sing A Song For Me

Disclaimer: I own InuYasha!!!! Worship me!!!!! *gets carried away by men in white suites* I own InuYasha!!!!---  
  
Burns  
  
Chapter Three: Sing a Song For Me  
  
Kagome awoke to a sing song voice, that was, well, singing at the top of her lungs. And it was the strangest voice she had ever heard.  
  
"Hit me, baby, one more time!" The voice sang.  
  
Kagome sat up abruptly, and looked around. This wasn't her house. It was a plain unfurnished room, and it looked pretty boring, and had a window overlooking the streets of what she thought was Tokyo. Then she noticed . . .she wasn't wearing her normal clothes. She was in a large cotton shirt, and was in a nice large bed.  
  
Now, she heard the voice sing even louder, "YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY, I JUST CAN'T SEE, I'M SOO EXCITED, IT'S MENT TO BE, OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH, CRAZY, BUT IT FEELS SOOOO RIGHT, BABY THINKIN' OF YOU KEEPS ME UP ALLLLLLLLLL NIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGHHHHTTTT!"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped, as the voice began random songs, stringing them together in what was a jumbled mess of a song.  
  
"THIS IS THE THE STORY OF A GIRL NAMED LUCKY! EARLY MORNIN' SHE WAKES UP, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK ON THE DOOR. IT'S TIME WAKE UP, YOUR PERFECT SMILE, IT'S YOU THEY'RE ALL WAIT'N FOR, THEY GO, ISN'T SHE LUCKY, THIS HOLLY WOOD GIRL, AND THEY SAY, SHE'S SO LUCKY, SHE A STAR, BUT SHE CRIIIE, CRIE, CRIES IN HER LOOOOONEY HEART, THINKIN' IF THERE'S NOTHING MISSING IN MY HELL, THEN WHY DO THESE TEARS COME AT NIGHT!"  
  
Now Kagome was getting freaked out. Where were her clothes? She had her weapons stashed in them. But if she didn't have her weapons, how would she protect herself from this . . .weirdo?  
  
"STRONGER, THAN YESTERDAY, NOW IT'S NOTHIN BUT MY WAY, MY LONELINESS IS KILLIN' ME NO MOREEE...*COUGH COUGH* I, I, STRONGER, THAN I EVA THOUGHT THAT I COULD BE, BABY. I USED TO GO WITH THE FLOW, DIDN'T REALLY CARE BOUT ME, U MIGHT THINK THAT I CAN'T TAK E IT, BUT YOU'RE WRONG, CAUSE NOW I'M STRONGER THAN YESTERDAY, NOW IT'S NOTHING BUT MY WAY, MY LONELINESS AINT KILLIN ME NO MOREE! I I! STRONGER! I'M A SLAVE FOR YOU! DOO DAH! I'M A SLAVE FOR YOU! Yaayy! I'M A SLAVE FOR YOU! GENIE IN A BOTTLE, I GOTTA LET YOU, GO MY WAY, I'M A GENIE IN A BOTTLE, AND A SLAVE FOR YOU! I'M A SLAVE FOR YOU! *STOPS* WAIT.that's wrong, isn't it.."  
  
Poor Kagome. She was now swirly eyed and shaking in fear. What was up with this person?  
  
"Oh, I see you're awake." Said a voice from the door.  
  
Kagome looked up to see a blushing boy with long silver hair and golden amber eyes. Wait a minute . . .why was he so familiar?  
  
"It's InuYasha, remember?" The boy asked her. She nodded blankly, still wondering how she got there.  
  
"Well, I should get straight to the point. My name is InuYasha, and I'm second in command of the Youkai gang. You got attacked, so . . ."  
  
" 'So' what?" Kagome asked, wondering the time.  
  
"I was told to bring you back here. And don't worry. Everything's fine. Today you'll go and meet leader for questioning, so get up!" He barked, and threw her out of the bed.  
  
"You don't have to be so rude about it!" Kagome shrieked back at him for throwing the covers away.  
  
"I thought you were stuck up at school, and I guess I was right!" InuYasha retorted.  
  
"So you were the hot guy in the third row . . .I knew I recognized you from somewhere." Kagome said, getting her arrogant grin back.  
  
"Feh." InuYasha replied.  
  
%%%^%%% Where Kaguya and Nite are %%%^%%%  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Kaguya asked Nite as they started to lock up the 'safe house.'  
  
"I dunno. She didn't show up today did she?" Nite replied, shaking his head at the door. "I wish she was here. She's my little sis after all . . ."  
  
"I guess you're right, Nite. We're all like family. She could've at least called." Kaguya argued, talking in a motherly way.  
  
"I know you're right, Kaguya, but maybe something really important came up. I dunno." Nite pointed out as a new girl named Haven walked into the room.  
  
"Have you guys seen Kagome?" Haven asked. "She was supposed to meet me at the coffee house this morning."  
  
Nite and Kaguya looked at each other. Some thing was definitely wrong.  
  
%%%^%%% Back to Kagome %%%^%%%  
  
"Your leader, huh, Inu? Okay, then. Let's get going." Kagome said. She then looked at him in a confused manner.  
  
"What?" InuYasha asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"Two questions, Suga." She smiled at the look on his face. "One, where are my clothes, for I certainly won't go out wearing this, and two, hee hee . . .were you the one singing in the next room."  
  
InuYasha blushed at her last comment, and her first. "Listen, Higurashi, your clothes are in the wash, one of my friends insisted on it, so you can go through her closet, but, remember, if you get caught, it's your grave, and your fault."  
  
"Sure thing, Suga." Kagome smiled again, making him melt.  
  
"Why are you so annoying?" InuYasha asked her.  
  
"Because that's the way that I am!" Kagome laughed, flashing him a big smile.  
  
"Whatever. Let's go." InuYasha retorted, pushing her out the door.  
  
"Okay, okay. Just let me go on my own! I do know how to walk, ya know!" Kagome barked back.  
  
%%%^%%% At The Vsnake hideout %%%^%%%  
  
"Kouga, Akia, Aya, I'm very disappointed in the three of you. I ask you to do one simple task, and yet you just screwed it up like the amateurs that you are . . .tsk tsk tsk . . ." The dark haired man scolded, from his seat in a furnished red chair.  
  
"We are sorry, Master Naraku." The three mentioned persons said in unison.  
  
"Yes, as you should be. Now get back to your posts, and inform Kagura, Kanna, and Yura that they are to be the next ones sent." Naraku commanded, dismissing his three soldiers.  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku." The three soldiers said.  
  
Once Kouga and Akia had gone back to their posts, Naraku noticed that Aya had stayed behind.  
  
"What do you want, Aya?" Naraku asked the girl, a bit amused that she dared stay after he had already given an order, that he wished for her to carry out.  
  
"I wish to be granted another chance to prove myself." Aya started. "Kanna is needed here, as is Yura. I will go in their places if I am so allowed to."  
  
Naraku raised an eyebrow at this. "Will you take anyone else with you on your mission?" He asked placidly.  
  
"No, Master Naraku. Not unless you say to." Aya replied with a good answer.  
  
"Alright. But, Aya, you must have Kagura and Trisuki with you." Naraku waved her off.  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku." Aya said before bowing gracefully, and speeding off to get Kagura and Trisuki.  
  
"This certainly will be interesting, now won't it?" Naraku asked into the shadows, and to much amazement, there came an answer.  
  
"You're right, Naraku. Then that bastard will get exactly what he deserves. Everything that will create a perfect hell for him. He'll regret ever messing with me, won't he, Naraku?" The woman's cold voice slithered.  
  
"Yes, Kikyou, my dear. Soon." Naraku replied, smiling before he started laughing insanely. "Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuk !"  
  
%%%^%%% Where Kagome is %%%^%%%  
  
"Go in there, Higurashi." InuYasha hissed, pushing Kagome into a large beige room.  
  
There was a desk, a chair and a large window looking out into the streets. The curtains of the window were up, so Kagome couldn't see anything outside the room.  
  
"Hello, Higurashi-San." A voice from the door said.  
  
"You don't have to be so formal with me, Sess." She replied, smirking as she turned to face him.  
  
"Sit down, Kagome. We have things to discuss." He said indicating to the chair in front of the desk.  
  
"No thanks, I think I'll stand." Kagome said unhappily.  
  
"Suite yourself." Sesshoumaru shook his head as he sat down.  
  
"Are you aware that there will be a Dark Tournament in only a few weeks?" Sesshoumaru asked her.  
  
"No, I don't think I've heard of that, sorry." Kagome said in a bored manner.  
  
"Well, there is, and each gang may have five fighters that fight in separate rings until the final rounds, which is when if all five of the fighters have kept themselves alive somehow, they will all go into the ring at the same time as another team, and if there are three, it will be decided by judges outside of the gangs." He explained, knowing that she understood.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You know what I mean, Kagome. The Youkai team needs another fighter. We only have four." He said getting annoyed that he had to explain everything. "So, will you do it?" He asked.  
  
Kagome frowned, and shook her head. "I don't think I can, Sess. Sorry."  
  
"Why not?" He asked, getting confused.  
  
"Because." Kagome said, pulling out a gun, and pointing it at his head. "You never asked nicely, Sessy."  
  
He had never seen this side of Kagome before, so insane.  
  
"Let me outta here, and I won't blow your head off." Kagome reasoned.  
  
"Go, then. But you will regret it if you aren't on our side, because if you're not, you're against us. Don't make us hurt you, Kag-Chan." Sesshoumaru asked in a pleading manner.  
  
"I think I'll take my chances, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said coldly, hitting the back of his neck with the gun, knocking him out. "Bye, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, jumping through the first story window.  
  
~eNd ChApTeR  
  
Author's corner!!!!  
  
Kari: How was that? I think it's a little longer than the other ones, but whatever. Thankies for reviewing!  
  
Kathy: it didn't suck as bad as I thought it would!  
  
Kari: Oh, yeah. David went on a vacation to Alaska from Myu's closet, so he'll be gone a little while. So, in the mean time, some of my friends will be substitutes for him. Meet Mac and Steve!  
  
Steve: Hi, everyone! I'm Steve!  
  
Mac: umm.they know who you are, Steve.  
  
Kathy: Yeah, so you can shut up now!  
  
Kari: Yay! Kathy's back and going strong!  
  
Kathy: Yep!  
  
Mac: This is fun! Yay!  
  
Kari: umm.but it's over.  
  
Kathy: That's okay, just update really soon, and then we can be here again!  
  
Steve: For once, Kathy is right!  
  
Kari: um. -.-U  
  
Mac: Ummm . . .okay, this is over.bye for now!  
  
SHOUT OUT TIME!!!!  
  
Anonymous- @_@ heh, thankies!  
  
Jazz-Chan- THANKIES! YOU DESERVE A COOKIE! *shoves it in your mouth* EAT!  
  
Keyla- Why thank you, my dear friend, *bows* Thank you, thank you!  
  
Sesshomarulover- Hello, Again! You get a marshmallow! *shoves it in your mouth* Eat it!  
  
Lady Ryoko- Oh, gosh darnsit! You get a WHOLE CAKE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *shoves it in your mouth* Yummy, vanilla..  
  
Hey, everyone! I'll be updating a little more now, but this chapter was just too long for me.it took me a long time to type it.okay, I'll be back soon! 


	4. Pop Club?

A/N: Hey!!!!  
  
Inu: Hi!  
  
Kari: Sit!  
  
Inu: *wham*  
  
Kari: : (  
  
Inu: What was that for????  
  
Kari: I'm angry.  
  
Inu: Why???  
  
Kari: You're being a baka in the story so far.  
  
Inu: But you made me act that way . . .  
  
Kari: Oh, yeah . . .  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Kari: Hey! Guess what? Come on, guess! You can do it! Just guess! All right, you ready? What? You haven't thought about it yet? THEN THINK! Ok, are you ready! Then guess! I SAID GUESS, DAMN YOU!!! OK, I'll tell. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! *gasp*  
  
Steve: -.- U  
  
Kari: WHAT?????  
  
Steve: umm . . .  
  
Kari: WHAT??????  
  
Steve: uuuuuuuuuuu . . .  
  
Mac: nevermind, on with the fic!  
  
Burns  
  
Chapter Four: Pop Club?  
  
Kagome ran fifteen blocks before she decided to walk to the Safe House. 'I wonder what Kaguya will say when I tell her about all of this . . .I guess I should visit father too . . .maybe I should go home for a little while . . .' Kagome thought, slowing her pace to a walk.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, wait up!" A voice called from behind her.  
  
Kagome turned around, recognizing the voice. "Hi, Yuka." She said, smiling happily to see her old friend.  
  
"Hey!" Yuka laughed, hugging her friend. "You wanna go meet some of my friends with me? There's this really cool club open tonight, and I hear it's slammin'!" Yuka offered.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I don't think it's a good idea today." She said.  
  
"There'll be plenty of good cars in the parking lot . . ." Yuka said, knowing it would be bait for her friend.  
  
"Maybe. But can we stop off somewhere, first? I kinda ditched my friends today, and I forgot to let them know where I was . . ." Kagome explained to Yuka.  
  
Yuka nodded, and they started off to the Safe House.  
  
%%%^%%% Youkai Hideout %%%^%%%  
  
InuYasha heard a shlump, like someone had fell onto the ground. He then heard a crash, and rushed into the room. Sesshoumaru was lying on the floor, and one of the windows was broken.  
  
InuYasha rushed to the window and saw a dark shadow disappearing around the next corner. Jumping out the window, he followed behind the person in the bushes.  
  
"You wanna go meet some of my friends with me? There's this really cool club open tonight, and I hear it's slammin'!" A dark haired girl wearing a mini skirt and black tank asked.  
  
'It's Higurashi!' InuYasha thought. She shook her head. "I don't think it's a good idea today." She said.  
  
"There'll be plenty of good cars in the parking lot . . ." The other one said.  
  
"Maybe. But can we stop off somewhere, first? I kinda ditched my friends today, and I forgot to let them know where I was . . ." Higurashi asked.  
  
The other girl nodded, and they walked off. InuYasha then heard the other dark haired girl say, "Yeh know, Kagome, the Shades is a really cool club . . ."  
  
'The Shades, huh? I need to go back to head quarters, but I suppose I could get some members down there . . .hmm . . .' InuYasha thought.  
  
%%%^%%% Kagome and Yuka %%%^%%%  
  
As the girls neared the Safe House, they saw two tall men standing at the door, smoking.  
  
"Who are yeh?" The first man asked Kagome and Yuka. The girls looked at eachother, trying to contemplate if they should say anything back to these two.  
  
"Well?" The other one asked.  
  
Yuka, being the observant one, noticed a tattoo V and a snake wraped around it on the second one's arm. The sign of the top members of the Vsnake gang. "Shit." She whispered, so that only Kagome and herself could hear.  
  
Kagome saw what Yuka was looking at, and elbowed her friend in the side. Kagome moved her eyes away to signal the ways that they would split up. Yuka nodded her head.  
  
Kagome and Yuka slowly nodded their heads up and down three times, and sped off before the large gang members even knew what was going on.  
  
$$$%$$$ Ten minutes later $$$%$$$  
  
Kagome looked up, and saw Yuka coming up with her boyfriend on his motorcycle. Yuka jumped off, thanked her boyfriend, and waved him off.  
  
She walked over, and said, "You're in trouble with them again, ain't you?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I thought you'd know me better than that, Yuka."  
  
Yuka laughed at her friend. "I know. It's- Oh!" She said, shutting her mouth.  
  
Kagome nodded. "It's them . . .why do they do this to me? Just 'cause I didn't want to join their gang, for crying out loud."  
  
Yuka's eye's glazed over. "I know, Kag. It all really sucks. Why do we put up with this shit, anyways?"  
  
Kagome got a sympathetic look on her face, and whispered, "Because we don't know any other way to live . . ."  
  
Yuka smiled, and laughed. "Let's go in the club, it'll be fun. We haven't had fun for a VERY, very long time."  
  
Kagome nodded, and ended up dragging Yuka and her boyfriend, Kai, into the club.  
  
%%%^%%% Youkai Hideout %%%^%%%  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up in his private quarters, and to a sweet singing voice (thank God it's not Inu). She was singing a lulabye, and working on her laptop at the same time. (A/N: Just like me, except mine's not a lulabye! Okay, shutting up now . . .)  
  
"Hmm, humm, hmmmmmmmm . . ." The voice sang.  
  
"What happened?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"You were knocked out, but you're okay now, Sesshoumaru-Sama." The young girl said. (A/N: for these purposes, she's fifteen, cuz I just have to have it that way!)  
  
"Rin? That you?" Sesshoumaru asked, confused.  
  
"Hai. It's me. But I have to go now. I have orders to trail Higurashi at a club on Eastside. See ya later." Rin said, smiling.  
  
"Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, making the fifteen year old turn back towards him.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-Sama?" Rin replied.  
  
"Stay."  
  
%%%^%%% At The Shades %%%^%%%  
  
"Gods, Yuka! You NEVER mentioned that this was a POP CLUB!!!!" Kagome said, trying to make her friend listen.  
  
"WHAT??? WHAT DID YOU SAY, KAGOME?" Yuka screached over the blasting music.  
  
"YOU NEVER SAID THAT THIS WAS A FRIGGIN' POP CLUB!" Kagome tried hopelessly to shout over the music, not even getting to Yuka.  
  
"YEAH, IT'S GREAT!" Yuka screamed.  
  
^^^&^^^ Somewhere else in the club ^^^&^^^  
  
"Miroku, I'm not sure what we should do now . . .She did knock Sesshoumaru out, so that might mean that she refused, but he hasn't contacted us. So how should we know?" Sango asked the again drunken Miroku.  
  
"Duu-uuunnn-ooo . . ." Miroku slurred.  
  
"What do you think, Inu?" Sango turned to where her other friend had been only a moment before. He was gone, where he went, she didn't know.  
  
"C'MON, INU, DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE WITH THE LECH!!!!!"  
  
~*EnD cHaPtEr  
  
Kari: Yes, I know. Total cliffie.  
  
Mac: Yep.  
  
Kari: Okay, SHOUT OUT TIME!!!!  
  
SHOUT OUTS FOR THE LAST TIME ANYONE REVIEWED:  
  
Lady Ryoko: Yay! I like cake better than just a cookie too!  
  
Snowfire and Kitsune: Hee hee . . .*blushes* it was nothing . . .thankies for reviewing MY story . . .  
  
Silver-Eternal-Flame: Hee hee . . .thankies . . .I know, poor sessy . . .don't worry, he will live.but that's only cause I luv him . . .*glomps Sessy* Sesshoumaru: AAAAAAAHJJJJJJJJJHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! GET HER OOOOOFF MEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru lover: heh. Sorry it was ONLY a marshmallow.*shoves a chocolate cake in your mouth* there. That's good, now!  
  
EVERYONE!!!!! YAY! YOU LOVE ME, YOU LOVE ME, YOU REALLY LOVE ME!!!!  
  
Okay, thanks for reviewing, and I'll see ya'lls later! 


	5. You! Enemy!

Kari: Here's another chapter.  
  
Kathy: David still ain't back yet . . .that really sucks . . .  
  
Steve & Mac: I think the audience is ready . . .  
  
Audience: Of course we are . . .You tied us to our seats!!!  
  
Kari: *deep breath* Meet . . .KARI'S NINE MUSES!!!!!  
  
Steve: that's Luna, *points* Dusk, Thorn, Haven . . .  
  
Kathy: . . .Taven, Night, Sage, Mace, and Lanka . . .  
  
Kari: I also have my fun little "mini-muses" which aren't here at the moment, so just forget meeting them for now . . .  
  
Mac: Okay, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Kari: I told you already! I own InuYasha!  
  
MIW (Men In White): That's not what this paper says. It explains that InuYasha and the rest of the cast belong to my good friend, Rumiko Takahashi . . .  
  
Kari: Oh, so she's been here before . . .  
  
MIW: That's not what I meant . . .  
  
Kari: Okay, then . . .*rips off MIW's head, which is actually a mask* AH- HA!  
  
Unknown Person: You- You- You-  
  
Kari: *gasp*  
  
Unknown person: How COULD YOU????  
  
Kari: umm.who are you???  
  
Person: Don't you remember me??? From elementary school?  
  
Kari: *strains brain*  
  
Person: C'mon, you remember!  
  
Kari: *straining brain*  
  
Kathy: *appears out of nowhere* Don't strain your brain so much, Kari. You don't want to lose so many brain cells . . .  
  
Kari: *smilez* Okay! ^ ^  
  
Person: *calls in for backup* *to other guards* She's insane. Take her away, and put her in isolation . . .  
  
Kari: I don't think so! *grabs Kathy's arm, and jumps into Myu's closet, landing back home*  
  
Kathy: Never go there again . . .  
  
Kari: Okay . . .On with the fic!  
  
Burns  
  
Chapter Five: You!  
  
Last Chapter Recap:  
  
-Youkai Hideout-  
  
"Stay"  
  
-Shades Club-  
  
"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS WAS A FRIGGN' POP CLUB!"  
  
-Somewhere else in the Shades Club-  
  
"OH, COME ON, INU! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THE LECH!"  
  
This Chapter:  
  
The music was still blasting from the speakers, as Kagome started to get ticked off that her friend had played such a dirty trick on her.  
  
"Yuka? Yuka! YUKA!" Kagome screamed into her friend's ear.  
  
"WHAT IS IT, KAGOME?" Yuka screamed back.  
  
"I THINK I'D BETTER GET GOING NOW, CAUSE IT SEEMS THAT YOU'RE A LITTLE . . .BUSY! I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" Kagome shrieked, watching as her friend danced with a tall dark haired boy.  
  
"NO WAY, KAGOME! STAY HERE! I'LL GET YOU A DANCE PARTNER!" Yuka yelled, leaving her friend and dance partner, who turned to Kagome and started dancing again.  
  
"NO, YUKA! DON'T GO AND DO THAT! I DON'T EVEN-!" Kagome screamed until she noticed that the guy that Yuka was dancing with started getting closer. And closer. And then just a little too close.  
  
Kagome lost it when the guy got his body pushed up against her, and she flipped him over on his back, knocking over a group of three people. Kagome gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands. Yuka, who had picked a random guy from the crowd, and was coming back, rushed over to her friend.  
  
The music had stopped, and the lights had been turned on. "What happened, Kagome?" Yuka exclaimed, rushing over to her friend.  
  
"K-k-Kouga-?" Kagome stuttered, noticing who she had just attacked.  
  
"Hey, Kagome." Said Kouga sweatdropping.  
  
Just then, Miroku and Sango had caught up with InuYasha, who had been standing a few yards away from the people that were knocked over when Kagome flipped Kouga over on his back.  
  
And they listened to the whole conversation. But they were so far back, neither Sango nor Miroku could see the girl's face.  
  
"K-K-Kouga-? What-?" Kagome was cut off when Kouga said, "What am I doing here?"  
  
Kagome nodded dumbly.  
  
"Actually, I was dancing with your friend until about a minute ago . . .and then with you . . .and the next thing I know . . .I'm on the floor . . ." He said, sweating.  
  
Kagome scratched the back of her head, and said apologetically, "I'm sorry, Kouga. Even though you and I were in that weird situation with the others at my house and all that with the doors and walls- oh, and the rope- but well, I'm sorry that I did- I mean that I'm sorry for doing that . . ."  
  
InuYasha growled. Sango noticed this, and pulled him and the still drunken Miroku over to the side.  
  
"You're sweet on her!" Sango accused InuYasha.  
  
"N-N-No I-I-I'm n-n-n-not!" InuYasha stuttered, blushing furiously.  
  
"duuuuuuhh you arrrreeee." Miroku slurred, granted that he was STILL drunk.  
  
"No, I'm NOT!" InuYasha yelled, grabbing the attention of all the people in the dance club.  
  
InuYasha sweatdropped, and thanked the gods that Kagome hadn't seen him, and was still talking to Kouga . . .but then that brought on a strange angry feeling, so he was just happy that she hadn't seen him . . .but he still felt . . .jealous.  
  
"That's not what I think!" Sango hissed at her friend.  
  
"Whatever, Sango. What would you know, anyways? You don't even have a boyfriend." InuYasha said without thinking.  
  
Tears threatened to fall from Sango's eyes. "You bastard." She hissed, and walked swiftly away, heading for the restrooms.  
  
That really shut InuYasha up. How could he have been so inconsiderate and forgotten what that guy had done to his little sister? He had totally forgotten for just a split second, and this is what happened. "I can't believe I just said that." InuYasha whispered.  
  
Miroku, now back from la la land, replied, "Maybe I should go talk to her. And I'm serious about it."  
  
"I- I think we should leave her alone for a minute. I- I think I'll just talk to her later . . ." InuYasha decided.  
  
"That may be wise. She needs to tell us what she needs in her own time." Miroku said sadly. "Even if it's not me . . ." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I know you really care about Sango, Miroku." InuYasha said quietly, as the dark haired boy blushed a bright crimson color, and nodded.  
  
"But I'm not sure if she feels the same way . . .or if she'll accept me . . .or even if I can give her what she needs. I guess I have to just wait till I can tell her the truth." He admitted.  
  
"But if you wait forever, Miroku, she'll either find someone else, or just leave you behind." InuYasha stated. "Miroku, you wait here for Sango. I'll get back to base and record all the information we could find out, and besides, I have to see if the brat has killed anyone yet."  
  
"Okay." Miroku said, nodding.  
  
^^^&^^^ Where ever Kagome is ^^^&^^^  
  
"Hey, umm, you guys? I'll be right back." Kagome said, inching away from the drooling Kouga, who was starting to freak her out.  
  
"But WHY, Kagome?" Yuka screamed over the blasting (idiotic, stupid) pop music. (I usually don't hate it, but I was listening to this really stupid song, and that's why I said that.)  
  
"Oh, just to freshen up." Kagome replied, just as loud. 'Or rather get away from the drooling wolf, away from the friggn' music, away from all the sluts and junkies, and ditch this . . .yeah, that sounds about right.'  
  
Kagome got up, and walked over to the restrooms, where there was a sign on the door saying, "Keep Out, Under Construction." But, frankly, Kagome didn't give a shit, and walked in anyways.  
  
When she went inside, she noticed that there was another girl in here, and she was crying.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Kagome asked quietly, patting the girl's back. Kagome could tell that this girl was a natural beauty, but something was seriously wrong. What little make up this girl had on was running badly, and she was sobbing uncontrollably, her eyes getting red.  
  
"That bastard! How could he do that? Why did he say that to me? He just- He had no right!" The girl cried out, breaking down and sobbing again.  
  
"What happened, sweetie?" Kagome said soothingly.  
  
"He's my best friend, and I- He just doesn't understand how much his words hurt me!" She laughed, when she noticed that she was pouring her heart out to a complete stranger.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kagome asked, hoping the crying girl wasn't part of the Vsnake gang.  
  
"It's just that I don't even know your name, and yet I'm telling you everything. And I don't even know you." She said, starting to wipe away her tears.  
  
"Here, let me help." Kagome said, smiling and grabbing a tissue to wipe away some of the running make up.  
  
"Thanks." Sango thanked the girl.  
  
"My name's Kagome, what's yours?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sango." She replied.  
  
"Oh, I like your name. Mine's just . . .you know, it's just so boring." Kagome joked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I was wondering. Why did you come in here? Didn't you see the sign on the door?" Sango asked, confused, not knowing who she was talking to.  
  
"Heh. I was trying to get away from that damn pop music. My friend tricked me into coming with her. I didn't even know where we were going. Shit, I have to stop listening to my friends more often, you know?" Kagome explained. "And I was also trying to get away from this guy that umm, seemingly has a pretty big crush on me, cause he's been hanging around for a while, and calling me, 'his woman,' and sorry, but I don't even like the guy that much!"  
  
"Yeah, my friends got me to come here, too." Sango said, shaking her head.  
  
"Friends." Both girls said in unison, shaking their heads and laughing.  
  
^^^&^^^ Where InuYasha is ^^^&^^^  
  
"InuYasha," A young boy with vibrant green eyes told his leader, "Sesshoumaru has requested that you stay here with your group." He informed him.  
  
"Feh. Did he say why?" InuYasha asked the boy.  
  
"No, sir. He said that it would be better for you to follow her, because she'd probably just catch all the others, and since you're trained as an assassin . . ." The boy trailed off, knowing that InuYasha understood.  
  
"Thankx, Shippou. Hey, why don't you stay here, and help me out. Most of the others aren't in their right mind at the moment if you know what I mean . . ." InuYasha hinted to the young computer genius.  
  
"You mean they're either all knocked out, drunk, or not responding to anything but beer?" Shippou asked, smiling knowingly.  
  
"In other words, uh, yes." InuYasha replied, sweatdropping. "C'mon, brat." He told Shippou, pulling the young boy over to where Miroku was standing.  
  
^^^&^^^ Where Sango and Kagome are ^^^&^^^  
  
"Wow, you know, Kagome, you're like a sister!" Sango smiled happily.  
  
Kagome was shocked for a moment, but then responded, "Thanks, I'm honored, you know! I only had two sisters, but they all left before I got to the age of seven, so I don't remember them much. One of them kept in touch, but she past away some time ago." She smiled sadly. "I'm so happy you think of me as a sister. Even though I've only known you for a short while, I feel like I could tell you anything! I guess this is what I get for hanging out with my four brothers for so long!" She laughed.  
  
"You have four brothers? What are they're names? And who were your sisters?" Sango asked, truly very curious. "As for me, I only have one brother, Kohaku. He's okay, but he can really be a brat sometimes!" She laughed happily, remembering the fun times they had had, until her mother had taken Kohaku away.  
  
"Yeah! They're pests, but I luv em'! Okay, there's Rui, the oldest, Kai, two years younger than Rui, Kei, my annoying twin brother, and Shouta, the only one younger than me for my brothers. And my sisters were Mary Ann, my younger sister, she past away a while ago, but I'm pretty sure she's gone to a better place than this hell hole, ya know?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango nodded. "I know what you mean. Who was your other sister?"  
  
"Sorry, I'd rather not talk about her. She didn't think much of me, I'm afraid. She always thought that I was trying to get the upper hand, that I was trying to be better. I suppose that she was jealous of me, but I can't imagine why. Sure, I knew that my mother didn't think much of her, but I did. I thought she was so special. She had all the affections of father. He was always blaming me for her failure. She always tried to get me in trouble, get me beaten." Kagome stopped there, her eyes holding out tears that she had kept in her whole life.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open, and InuYasha and Miroku came running in. When InuYasha saw Kagome and Kagome saw InuYasha, they screamed in unison,  
  
"You!"  
  
~*EnD cHaPtEr  
  
Kari: again, total cliffie . . .I know, terrible, yes.  
  
Muses: *listening to music*  
  
Kathy: I was so wandering when I would be back here . . .  
  
Mac: That's nice, Kathy, but since you're evil, I don't care.  
  
Steve: that wasn't very nice.  
  
Kari: but it was necessary, you know . . .  
  
Muses: *still ignoring*  
  
My u: *opens closet door and sticks her head out* YOU GUYS, I FOUND SOMEBODY IN HERE, AND I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT KNOW THEM! *throws people out*  
  
InuYasha: where the heck am I?  
  
Sesshoumaru: your guess is as good as mine, halfbreed.  
  
Sango: umm . . .  
  
Kouga: uhh . . .  
  
Miroku: how did we get here? One minute we were at the campsite and the next . . .  
  
Kari: FLUFFY!  
  
Muses: INUYASHA!  
  
Kathy: KOUGA!  
  
Mac: MIROKU!  
  
Steve: SANGO!  
  
Kari: *glomps Sesshoumaru*  
  
Muses: *jump on InuYasha*  
  
Kathy: *glomps Kouga*  
  
Mac: *pounces on Miroku*  
  
Steve: *starts chasing Sango around, until she finally just hits him over the head with Hiraikotsu, knocking him out*  
  
*END~  
  
a/n: hee hee! I am getting eviler with cliffies more and more . . . 


	6. Information

Kari: Hey, again . . .  
  
Sango: *beating Steve off with Hiraikotsu*  
  
Miroku: *TRYING and failing badly to get Mac off*  
  
Kouga: *running around and screaming like a girl*  
  
InuYasha: *trying to hide behind Shippou, who magically appeared out of nowhere*  
  
Kari: Um, yeah . . .  
  
Sesshoumaru: *tied to a chair and shouting profanities at InuYasha*  
  
Kari: *glomps Sesshoumaru* Isn't he just too perfect?  
  
Mac: On with the fic!  
  
Burns  
  
Chapter Six: Information  
  
"You!" Both teens shouted simeontaneously.  
  
Sango looked at InuYasha and asked, "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Enemy!" InuYasha and Kagome said in unison again.  
  
"I don't understand, you guys . . ." Sango said looking back and forth between her new found friend and her old one.  
  
"I-!" Kagome never finished her sentence, because InuYasha cut her off.  
  
"Miroku, tie her up!" He commanded.  
  
Kagome sighed and said boredly, "Okay, tie me up, I won't struggle, but only cause Sango's my friend, got it?" She warned.  
  
"You were that girl in class! I totally forgot about you! So then you're Higurashi, then, aren't you?" Sango exclaimed, remembering the lost piece of information that she had forgotten when she got mad at InuYasha.  
  
"Yes, she is, Sango. I can't believe you! She's our enemy!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"So?" Sango shouted back.  
  
"Hey, first of all, why do you say I'm your enemy?" Kagome asked. "Was it Sess?"  
  
"Yeah, oh, no! I mean no." InuYasha stuttered again.  
  
" 'Sess'?" Miroku asked Kagome, very confused.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, leader of the Youkai gang, duh." Kagome replied.  
  
"What's going on here, InuYasha?" Shippou asked, coming through the door.  
  
Kagome suddenly stood up, throwing the now untied ropes at Miroku, who still had a very confused and strange look on his face.  
  
"Shippou?" Kagome asked when she saw the young boy.  
  
"Kag-? MAMMA!" Shippou yelled, launching himself into the young girl's arms.  
  
" 'Mamma'?" Sango, Miroku and InuYasha asked each other at the same time, looking at Shippou's happy face.  
  
"Mamma, you came back! I thought after that fire-!" Shippou cried.  
  
"Not even a scratch!" Kagome said cutting him off. She snuggled the little boy in her arms, and soon, even though the rest of his team members were confused, he fell into a happy sleep.  
  
"Sshhh!" Kagome hushed the others. "He needs some rest for now."  
  
Kagome turned and walked out of the bathroom, the others at her heels.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sango asked, trying to look her new friend in the eye.  
  
Kagome didn't look up from the sleeping Shippou. "Back to my apartment. You can come if you want. It doesn't really matter."  
  
"I'm coming!" Sango said immediately, surprising InuYasha and Miroku.  
  
"I guess that means that I'm coming along too." Miroku laughed nervously.  
  
"Feh." InuYasha said, and followed behind Miroku.  
  
"Just let me pick up some things . . ." Kagome faded off.  
  
Kagome went up to a group of people, and pulled out two people out by the collar, and pulled them along with her.  
  
%%%^%%% Outside the Shades Club %%%^%%%  
  
Kagome let go of the two people's collars, and plopped Shippou into Sango's arms.  
  
She pulled something out of her pocket, and started toward a random car. Kagome did some working with the lock for about thirty seconds, before a girl with short black hair started ushering them all into the car.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Kagome told her friend.  
  
"This is Yuka Alubairto, Kouga from the Wolf gang, and I'm Kagome as you all probably already know." Kagome told the Youkai gang members. "Tonight we have a job, so you can wait at the apartment, or you can come with us. Your choice."  
  
Sango looked at Miroku. Miroku looked over to InuYasha, who just nodded. "We'll come." Sango told Kagome.  
  
"Good."  
  
%%%^%%% Vsnake gang hideout %%%^%%%  
  
"Naraku, this is no fun!" Pilar said in a very babyish voice that made Naraku laugh.  
  
"Sister is right, Nara. Why can't we make Fluffy pay?" Lola asked, resting her head on Naraku's shoulder.  
  
"Soon, girls, soon." Naraku said smiling his own evil smile.  
  
"But Naraku, I'm sooo bored!" Pilar wined.  
  
"And besides, that Kikyou girl shouldn't be trusted. She's just an idiot wench!" Lola began to wine as well.  
  
"Kikyou is not trusted, but 'tis no matter. We will get what we want with or without her." Naraku smiled again, sending chills up both girls' spines.  
  
"Come on, Naraku," Pilar said seductively. "You know what happens to us when you smile at us like that."  
  
"Hummm . . .maybe I do it because I know what it does to you . . ." Naraku teased in an arrogant tone.  
  
"Hmm . . ." Lola said, nibbling on Naraku's ear.  
  
Pilar moved onto Naraku's lap, straddling his hips, and kissing his lips.  
  
"You girls sure know how to make me feel appreciated." Naraku teased again.  
  
"Oh, but isn't that good?" Lola said in a very seductive voice.  
  
"Oh, I think so." Naraku said, as Pilar began to rub herself against him.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Pilar and Lola stood up on either side of Naraku.  
  
A girl with blondish brownish hair walked in, and bowed. "Master Naraku." She started.  
  
"Yes, Jarinasa? Good news, I hope." Naraku said boredly.  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku. Our scouts have located Higurashi. It seems she is traveling to Kyoto with members from the Wolf, Youkai, and Bear gangs." Jarinasa said her head bowed. "The generals Jye and Ved request that you allow them to follow."  
  
"Really now? Alright, Jarinasa. Tell Jye and Ved that they have my permission, but if they get caught, it's their own grave. Now, go. I was busy before you got here."  
  
Jarinasa snorted very quietly, eyeing Pilar and Lola jealously. "I'll bet." She said under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Naraku asked Jarinasa smirking.  
  
"Nothing, Master Naraku." Jarinasa grumbled.  
  
"That's a good little girl, so let the big girls take over now, got it?" Pilar said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Translation: get lost shrimp." Lola said smirking.  
  
Jarinasa mumbled something barely audible, turned and left.  
  
So the doors closed, and Lola, Pilar and Naraku got back to what they had been doing . . .and, um . . .I'm not one to go into detail for right now, because, well because . . .well, you know . . .  
  
%%%^%%% Inside Kagome's 'new' car %%%^%%%  
  
"Ahhh! Kouga has the Black Plauge! Get AWAY!" Yuka screamed out, hitting Kouga over the head and starting to yell crazily.  
  
"I DO NOT, YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Kouga yelled over the now blasting radio playing 50 Cent and Lil Kim's "Magic Stick" and InuYasha and Miroku's bickering.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP, WOULD YOU?!" Kagome shrieked, shutting off the radio, and accelerating to ninety mph.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I, BITCH?" InuYasha bellowed, as Kagome turned up the radio again, this time listening to Evanessence's "Everybody's Fool."  
  
"Do you actually like this shit?" Yuka asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, thank you!" Kagome told her friend, sitting beside her as she turned the music up louder.  
  
Kagome made a quick turn, and swerved quickly to the left.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sango asked her newfound friend. "Isn't you 'job' the other way? You said it was at a ware house on Goldenrod Street, didn't you?"  
  
"Yep. Point being?" Kagome asked, showing no emotion.  
  
"I am also quite curious about where we are headed." Miroku said gently, turning to Kagome.  
  
"I don't care." InuYasha said in a bored tone.  
  
"Oh! Oh! I know! We're going to meet the gang! You call them, K?" Yuka said happily.  
  
"On the dot, Yuka!" Kagome smirked, and gave her friend a thumbs up. She quickly turned another corner, and raced into another parking lot of a large run down warehouse.  
  
Kagome sped up, did a perfectly 360 degree spin before coming to a stop perfectly parallel into an assigned parking spot labeled, "H. A."  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga asked, looking a little pale in the face.  
  
"What, you don't like the adrenaline of speeding into and outta traffic?" Kagome asked in the way a parent would ask their child.  
  
"No way, babe! I love whatever you love!" Kouga said in a gushy tone.  
  
"Well, then, sweetheart. If I said I had a boyfriend, and I loved him, would you love him too?" She asked giggling.  
  
"ERM . . ." Kouga said, blushing a bright crimson.  
  
"Feh." InuYasha said, turning away from both of them.  
  
"Let's just do what we came to, and go." Miroku inquired quietly, looking out the window.  
  
Kagome jumped out of the car, pulling Sango, InuYasha, and Kouga out as well.  
  
"You three come with me, Yuka, you stay with Shippou, and if he wakes up, make sure he doesn't find you know who." Kagome commanded.  
  
Yuka nodded, and placed Shippou on her lap.  
  
Kagome shut the car door, and pulled InuYasha and Kouga by the collars to the warehouse. Sango traveled not far behind.  
  
Kagome rapped on the door three times, and a slot in the wall opened, revealing a pair of deep brown eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" The person on the other side of the door asked.  
  
"Mou, open up, Cloe. We've got no time left. Open up, or I'll call Haven on you." Kagome seethed.  
  
"Yes, Kagome-Sama." The girl on the other side of the door said.  
  
The door opened, and Kagome dragged InuYasha and Kouga through the large metal doors, shouting over her shoulder, "Sango's with me, too!" Sango followed a little behind, and watched as the girl with Dark hair and brown eyes shut the door behind her.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked in confusion.  
  
"Shh. There's a meeting right now." Kagome hissed.  
  
The four people stepped into a large white room, and Kagome took Sango, Kouga, and InuYasha, and seated them at the back of the room.  
  
A voice came from across the room. "So you're here now, Kagome-San."  
  
Kagome replied, "Yes, I'm here, Kaguya. What do we got?"  
  
The girl, Kaguya, said, "We have some stirring in the activities of the other gangs."  
  
The other few generals stepped up.  
  
"The Vsnake gang has proposed a alliance." Nite informed Kagome.  
  
"No WAY!" Haven yelled out. "Naraku's a bastard! A freakin' lying bastard."  
  
Kaguya and Kagome got shivers when Haven had said the name "Naraku."  
  
"I know. But . . ." Kagome was cut off when InuYasha shouted from the back of the room, "You're not really gonna side with them, are you? They're trouble, if you betray them . . ."  
  
"We know." Haven said, rolling her eyes, and sighing dramatically.  
  
"Haven, call Sever, Hatsamu, Shizuka, oh, and Anju too. I need them to check something out for them." Kagome ordered quickly.  
  
Kagome then looked back to where InuYasha, Kouga, and Sango were standing.  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
~* End the long chapter  
  
Kari: that was long.  
  
Kathy: yep.  
  
Kari: bye till next time, which will be in a few days, cuz I got school . . .  
  
Kathy: yeah, and we'll even tell you what happened to everyone that came out of the closet!  
  
Kari: and that's the end . . .for now . . . . . . . 


	7. Nothing

Kari: um, ya.  
  
Taka: yes?  
  
Kari: nevermind.  
  
Taka: ?  
  
Mac: whatever.  
  
Kathy: huh?  
  
Steve: OH, SHUT UP, AND ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Kari: I don't own InuYasha, and niether do you *points* or you, or you *points to each person* or you, or you or you or you . . .  
  
Mac: why are you saying that?  
  
Kari . . .It makes me feel better that none of us own InuYasha or anyone . . .  
  
Mac: but we do.  
  
Kari: We do?  
  
Mac: we have plushies!  
  
Kari: *eyes go dull* oh. That's nice, Mac.  
  
Burns  
  
Chapter Seven: Nothing?  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
"What?" Sango asked, looking Kagome straight in the eyes.  
  
Kagome didn't reply, just walked out of the room.  
  
Nite and Haven ran off to find the others, while Kaguya stood in the middle of the room, shaking her head after Kagome. Kaguya ran her exquiste hand through her long blonde hair, and sighed.  
  
"She just won't get over him, will she?" She mumbled to herself.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Kouga said with a worried voice.  
  
"Shut up, wolf." InuYasha said, pushing him away from Kaguya, so that she might answer his questions instead of Kouga's.  
  
Kaguya just looked on when Kouga tried to push InuYasha back out of the way, and InuYasha pushed Kouga back, like an endless tug-o-war. Sango then got a look on her face that looked like she had just remembered something important.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kaguya asked, walking past the bickering two guys, and walking up toward Sango.  
  
"Uh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. But I just remembered that I have to go get my little brother from home! Oh, gosh, I forgot!" Sango's voice seemed to rise the last few words.  
  
Kaguya got a motherly look on her face. "Don't worry, honey." She soothed. "It'll all be alright. I'll get Erin to give you a lift. Kagome has to pick up her little bro as well. Come on, this way." Kaguya smiled, and started leading Sango to the garage.  
  
Suddenly, right after they left, InuYasha and Kouga stopped fighting, and shouted simeotaneously, "OH GOD, WE LEFT MIROKU ALONE IN THE CAR WITH YUKA! HE'S-!" And so they ran out the large door, right past Cloe, and over to the car.  
  
%%%^%%% Where Naraku is (and duh, he's with the evil sluts . . .) %%%^%%%  
  
"Master Naraku, a group consisting of Aya, Trisuki and Javen are going to go to the Fire Dragon's hideout to get Kagome back." A young boy said, looking fearfully at his leader.  
  
"Good. Kukuku." Naraku said, laughing evilly, and dissmissing the boy. "Good, thank you, Kohaku."  
  
%%%^%%% Where the CAR is %%%^%%%  
  
Yuka yelped when she noticed that she had a splinter in her hand from hitting Kouga over the head with that stick.  
  
"You okay?" Miroku asked, truly worried, he leaned over to see what was wrong. She giggled at the intrigued look on his face, since he couldn't see the small splinter.  
  
She turned on the top lights in the car, and giggled again when he nodded his head up and down, but still looked confused.  
  
"I got a splinter in my thumb, silly." She then began laughing, but when Miroku touched her finger, she winced.  
  
"What, did that hurt?" Miroku asked, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
Yuka smiled. "It's fine." She murmered. "I just hate it when I get splinters, though."  
  
"Can I help?" Miroku asked gently.  
  
"Sure. Wait a sec. Here." Yuka said, pulling knives, and small guns out of her hand bag, then finally, after about a minute of searching, she handed him a sharp pin.  
  
Miroku, sweatdropping, asked in a confused manner, "Um, Yuka? Do you always carry murder weapons in your purse?"  
  
"Duh! Of course! Who wouldn't?" She replied, flashing him an innocent smile.  
  
"Uh, right. Just let me get the splinter out." Miroku said, reaching for her hand.  
  
The first time he reached for her hand, she pulled it out of his grasp playfully.  
  
"What?" He asked, tired, and having a major hangover from the last two days of drinking nonstop.  
  
"You PROMISE not to grope me, and you can touch my hand."  
  
"Fine!" Miroku sighed, defeated.  
  
%%%^%%% Where Kagome is %%%^%%%  
  
"What am I doing? I can't go back to the old days." Kagome murmured to herself, while staring sadly at her mirror.  
  
"I hate this. All this goes back to when I first met Naraku. Oh! I hate him soo much for what he did."  
  
A single tear rolled down Kagome's cheek.  
  
"Everything goes wrong around me." She whispers, then gets back to packing her things.  
  
%%%^%%% In the car %%%^%%%  
  
"If I die I will kill you!"  
  
Miroku gave out a grin and replied happily, "How could you kill me if you would be already dead, Yuka? And besides, I'm only using a needle to get the splinter out, that's all."  
  
"Yeh but its gonna- awhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fucking hell Miroku, you could uv told me when you started to stick that thing in me!"  
  
"Hehehehe, if you hold still I can do it quicker, ok!" He smirked again.  
  
"While you are taking ten years of my life why don't you just stab me for gods sake!"  
  
"Hey you know what, I will actually!" He stopped putting the needle through her skin, and got up and got a knife from her pile of weapons laying by her purse.  
  
"Uh, Miroku, ok enough is enough, stop, you're scaring me!" He was just about to give her jab when he paused.  
  
"I was only joking Yuka, gods, you ok?" He have her a hug and then she slapped him hard, making his head hit the window, almost breaking it. (now they need a new car . . .)  
  
"Don't you dare ever do that again, dear god you remind me of my brother!"  
  
"Oh just great, I'm your brother now I'm I . . ."  
  
"Yeh I guess you are in some weird and twisted way."  
  
"Well thanks, call me a bastard then why don't ya."  
  
"Ok enough of the stupid chat and just get on with it." She closed her eyes shut really tight. And waited for him to get the splinter out.  
  
InuYasha and Kouga slowly approched the car, wondering how dead they would find Miroku when they got there. They were about to get to the car when they heard a familiar voice cry out. They each gave an ear out to the door and started eavesdropping. And could hear Yuka screaming.  
  
"Oh my God Miroku! Why don't you shove it in a bit more why don't you?"  
  
"What Yuka, it can't hurt that much, I'm I putting it in too hard for you!" Miroku teased her.  
  
"No! Its just that be a bit more gentle ok."  
  
"Yah, fine."  
  
The boys outside were in a very disturbing mood, and just looking at their eyes you could tell they were. Together they shoved the door open and was just about to yell at the both of them, when suddenly they saw that Miroku was only getting something out of Yuka's thumb with a needle, and all of Yuka's moans where because she was in pain, not in pleasurable pain.  
  
Miroku sat froze, and Yuka was frozen too. InuYasha and Kouga were lost for words. InuYasha finally got his voice back and shouted.  
  
"I thought the two of you were-" InuYasha didn't how to say the word in front of Yuka and Miroku. Both of them were totally confused, and then, Yuka asked,  
  
"Thought what?" She was puzzled as much as Miroku, who was blinking repeatedly. Kouga gulped and replied.  
  
"I thought the two of you were getting busy in the freakin' CAR!" Miroku and Yuka were shocked as if they didn't hear what he had said and a after a few moments they just kept blinking. InuYasha and Kouga didn't know what to say.  
  
Suddenly Yuka broke out into hysterics, and Miroku watched her for a moment, and then he began laughing out too. InuYasha couldn't help it, when he thought about it; it was quite funny so he started laughing as well. After all the hysterics, Yuka was up in tears because she was laughing so much, but while she was still laughing she asked the hysterical boys,  
  
"You. You thought I was having sex with MIROKU? Oh come on you guys, you know I can do better than that!" Suddenly Kouga laughed out, and Miroku took it offensive. He tried to act as if he was offended, and he did this by giving Yuka the silent treatment and not even facing her. InuYasha laughed out even harder and exclaimed to Yuka,  
  
"I think ya offended him, Yuka! Hehehehe!"  
  
"Oh, InuYasha! Shut up!" InuYasha did as he was told but kept on with his annoying smirk. Yuka was giggling a bit but still whispering to InuYasha and Kouga to shut up. Yuka moved over towards Miroku, who playfully moved away.  
  
"Geez Miro, I was only joking ya knows!" She tried to face him, but he just moved away again, still playful.  
  
"Awh Miro, please! I can't stand it when friends are mad at me! At least talk to me!" InuYasha and Kouga were rolling around on the floor, because Yuka was begging. Only the two guys on the ground could see Miroku's face and he was only playing her. Of course Miroku wasn't really offended. He was also thinking no offence to Yuka but he rather be wit Sango, because she's his "girlfriend" (more like crush), where as Yuka is more like a sister to him now. Yuka still hadn't got it that Miroku was only messing around and she made her last statement.  
  
"Ok that's it! If you wont talk to me, Miroku then I'm sure you're just a selfish JERK! I'm leaving!" She was just about to storm off, when somebody from behind grabbed her fully around the wrist. It was Miroku.  
  
"God, Yuka. I was just joking." He said, laughing.  
  
"I know. That's why . . .HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Yuka couldn't help but laugh at the writing on Miroku's forehead . . . "Bufoon" . . .  
  
Miroku was just plain confused. "Huh? What? Why is everyone laughing? What? Guys!"  
  
And suddenly, from the hideout, they heard an indistinguishable shriek . . .  
  
"THEY'RE BACK!"  
  
~*End another chapter  
  
don't worry, guys. The next one'll be up soon. I'm already working on it.  
  
Kathy: No, really. She's even working when she should be worried about her History test on Monday.  
  
Sam: Yeah.She's even working on her stories on weekends! How weird is that?  
  
Mac: yeah! She's been working all day! And it's SUNDAY, of all days!  
  
Steve: *snore*  
  
Yeah, well. Steve helped me with this chapter, so he's okay. Wait till next time to find what happened in Burns, like who was screaming, and who's back? And also, you might be able to find out what happened to everyone that came out of the closet in the A/N . . .muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!  
  
Sam: Lady K? that's just plain weird.  
  
Mac: yep. But isn't she always?  
  
HEY!  
  
Minna: BYE BYE BYE BYE, PIE PEOPLE!  
  
Audience: yah, whatever . . . 


	8. Intentions

Whoo! I found it hiding under my bed with a pile of disks that were filled with stories! *gets depressed* David's still gone.WHERE THE HECK IS THAT GUY?  
  
Kathy: *sob*  
  
Phish: It's okay, Kathy. You have . . .*smirks* ME.  
  
Kathy: *sobs harder*  
  
Penniless woman: you're better off than me.  
  
Kathy: *continues to sob*  
  
Kari: Kathy, what's wrong?  
  
Kathy: *sobs*  
  
Kathy: *sobs*  
  
Phish: Oh dearest Kathy . . .*hands Kathy a rose with which she throws into the fireplace making it dissinigrate within seconds*  
  
Kathy: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Penniless woman: Hey, I just told you that you're better off than me!  
  
Kathy: *sobs* But I- But I-  
  
Minna: **WHAT**?  
  
Kathy: I LOST MY PLUSHIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *breaks down in tears*  
  
Penniless woman: Whatever. On with the fic!  
  
Kari: HEY! Only **I** get to say that! *flames Penniless woman till she dies* NOW! On with the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Burns  
  
Chapter Eight: Intentions  
  
As InuYasha, Miroku, Yuka, Kouga, and Shippou in Yuka's arms rushed over to the safehouse, they didn't expect what they saw.  
  
"Oh, you guys! I missed you sooo much!" Kaguya was screaming at a group of guys standing in the middle of the room.  
  
Kagome had come out of the dark room, and was standing there with a smile on her face, while Sango stood next to her, looking utterly bewildered.  
  
"What's going on?" InuYasha and Kouga instantly shouted, seeing the unknown persons in the room.  
  
"Don't you guys worry, it's fine." Kaguya said over all the laughter.  
  
"Let me explain." Kagome told them, pulling the group off to the side.  
  
"These are our friends from a long time ago. We all met when we were kids." Kagome told them.  
  
"But, but, but~!" Yuka was screaming.  
  
"What is it, Yuka?" Kagome asked, then noticed the child in Yuka's arms.  
  
"Yuka, you didn't bring him here." Kagome told her friend, in a shocked voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome! I forgot!" Yuka told her, depositing Shippou in Miroku's arms.  
  
"Kag-chan! The alarms have gone off in the west corridor!" Nite cried, running into the room.  
  
Kagome suddenly jumped, and ordered the rest of them, "You all take the cycles, we'll take the cars. Meet up at Thia's, and don't screw this up! Go!"  
  
The whole new group took off down the hall, leaving the others looking like idiots standing there.  
  
"Nite and Kaguya take Kouga and Yuka in the Jeep. We'll take the van on east side." Kagome shouted, and they took off as well.  
  
"What are you waiting for, come on!" Kagome screamed in frustration, while her blue eyes seemed to glow with a tint of red.  
  
Miroku with Shippou in his arms, Sango, and InuYasha all crowded down the hallway after Kagome, who sped over to the black van in a flash.  
  
"Where are we going?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Somewhere away from the goons." Kagome replied curtly.  
  
She put the van in drive, and went out as fast as she could, not bothering to open the gate.  
  
"Kagome-san, what's going on? What happened back there?" Sango asked her friend worriedly.  
  
"Nothing. Just some old boyfriend troubles." Kagome said chuckling.  
  
"Uh-oh." InuYasha told them, and they found that Shippou was waking up.  
  
"Where am I? Mama? Where are we going?" Shippou asked, looking up at Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry, Shippou. We're going somewhere safe." She replied shortly, just as before.  
  
"Kagome, please tell us what's going on. We can't help if you don't." Miroku told his friend.  
  
"It's starting to rain." Kagome observed.  
  
"Come on bitch, just tell us what's going on!" InuYasha exploded.  
  
"Look, I can't tell you anything, cause I can't get any help from you. For all I know you could be working for Narak- um . . ." Kagome's voice faded off.  
  
Then she started again in a strict tone, "Look, for all I know, you could be from the Lions gang. I haven't asked you, because I haven't had time. But it doesn't matter now, does it?"  
  
"Look, Kagome. We just wanted to get some background information to see if you were a- I mean." Miroku now was lost for words, and the others just didn't have anything to say either.  
  
"If I were a what? A threat? Ha." Kagome said, turning away. " . . .The only reason the old gang is getting back together is because . . ." She let her voice fade in and out, not bothering to tell them what she had said.  
  
"What, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, impatient.  
  
" . . .because leader's dead . . ." Kagome said in a small voice.  
  
The moment was quiet, exept for the battering of the hail and rain on the windshield.  
  
"So? Get over it, and get a new leader." InuYasha said hautily.  
  
Kagome's eyes were bloodshot when she turned to look at him.  
  
The car swerved, and Kagome stopped it.  
  
She looked away from InuYasha, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"You bastard . . ." She whispered before trowing the car door open, and getting out angrilly, not even once looking back.  
  
"Wait, Kagome!" Sango cried after her friend, that had almost dissapeared in the fog.  
  
Shippou began to cry. "Mama! Don't go again! Don't get hurt again, please, Mama! Wait! Don't leave me all alone, please!"  
  
"Don't worry, brat. I'll get her." InuYasha told the boy, jumping out of the van.  
  
"Miroku, Sango. If I don't come back in twenty minutes, you guys come too." He ordered.  
  
The two figures nodded solomly, not daring to say a word.  
  
"Be careful." Shippou called after him, but he was already gone.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, shit, just wait!" InuYasha called after her.  
  
"Kagome!" He shouted, grabbing her arm when he was up right behind her.  
  
She was sobbing uncontrolably, not caring that she was showing weakness.  
  
"Kagome I'm sorry. I just don't know what I can say that makes you sad. You never tell anyone anything." He told her, grabbing her to his chest.  
  
"InuYasha, p- please, l- l- let go . . ." Kagome wimpered quietly.  
  
"Not until you tell me what made you so upset." InuYasha commanded her.  
  
She sniffed. "Then you give me answers."  
  
"Okay." He agreed.  
  
"Let's go back to the others first." She suggested.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Miroku and Sango both let out a breath of relief when they saw that InuYasha and Kagome where coming back out of the fog.  
  
When InuYasha jumped into the van with Kagome shivering in his arms, Kagome hissed at him, "I told you to -ACHOO- put me down, InuYasha!"  
  
"Answers, now, Kagome." InuYasha told her.  
  
"Okay, I guess it's time you knew . . ."  
  
~*End Chapter  
  
Will Kagome tell them the truth about her and everyone else?  
  
Will InuYasha stop being a jerk for a minute and listen?  
  
Will Kathy ever find Mr. Plushie?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
All will be answered in the next few chapters . . . 


	9. I Never Knew

Hey, Kari here.  
  
Kathy: Say hi to the new muses, (all the other ones were chasing after our fave bishies, and accidentally went through My u's closet)  
  
Muse #1: I be Frieda.  
  
Muse #2: Name's Sidra.  
  
Muse #3: MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! I am PixieDust, Pix for short!  
  
Muse #4: I'm Jade.  
  
Muse#5: I am lonely.  
  
No, your name, you idiot!  
  
Muse#5: OH! (big realization shows on face) My name is Fish.  
  
Muse#6: I'm dencey. No, I mean I'm Dense.  
  
Muse #7: I'm-  
  
*I cut him off* Fish took too long, "seven" is Sherwood, "eight" is Georgia, and "nine" is Nothing.  
  
Sherwood, Georgia, and Nothing: Hi!  
  
Fish: Whateer.  
  
Georgia: Bad fishie! Bad GRAMMAR!  
  
Nothing: *stares*  
  
Frieda: Um, yeah.  
  
Sidra: the world sucks.  
  
(Just to let you know, Frieda, Sidra, PixieDust, Jade, and Georgia are the girls and Fish, Dense, Nothing, and Sherwood are guys. Review and try to guess what they are my muses of! I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter.)  
  
Current Shout Outs:  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Burns  
  
Chapter Nine: I Didn't Know  
  
^Last Time^  
  
"Answers, now, Kagome." InuYasha told her.  
  
"Okay, I guess it's time you knew . . ."  
  
^Present^  
  
"Okay, I guess it's time you knew . . ." Kagome's voice trailed off sadly, and she looked down.  
  
"Everything?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Sango wondered.  
  
"I . . .I've been with the Dragons practically since the beginning. I also work as a spy and an assassin for the gang. We were all called the 'Youkai- Hunters' at first. It's because we all had issues with Sesshoumaru and . . ." Kagome winced. "Narkau. They made our lives hell, so we started fighting back. There were gang wars. Many of them." She covered her face with one of her hands. "A lot of us were slaughtered by the Lions until we formed a treaty. Our leaders were . . .they didn't trust the others, the 'teams' they were called 'tribes' by all the other gangs. They would start gang wars and try to kill us all off. We've been in hiding for a while now; we move around every year. Not to mention that most of us were kicked out of school and have gotten arrested a few too many times to go anywhere important. Faith and Morgana take care of that most times; they hack the systems and clear our records. But it hasn't been working. Morgana has been arrested for . . .assulting an officer. Faith has disappeared. Right after she broke the police officer's jaw with her fist, she uped and ran out."  
  
"It must be hard, Kagome." Sango said, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"It was. Soon after that, our leaders were killed." Kagome shivered remembering as she spoke.  
  
"How?" Miroku exclaimed. "They were leaders for a reason, right? They wouldn't get killed so easily, am I right?"  
  
"We were ambushed by Nar- another tribe with some traitors from the Lions and some Youkai members. A few of the Lions didn't want a treaty with us. They wanted us to all get wiped out so they could have our territory. That night . . .most of us were killed. I led a small group through the sewers and out of harms way, but the rest . . ."  
  
InuYasha sat down next to Kagome, and put his arms around her.  
  
She began to sob.  
  
"I- I went back to the hide-out . . .to find my younger sister . . .I found some of my teammates slaughtered in the lot behind the building and ashes where the hide-out used to be . . .the Lions had decided that they would burn us to the ground. My sister, she was . . .she was fourth in command . . .I found her and the third and fifth in command hung from the side of the blazing building . . .so many cuts . . ." Kagome buryed her face in her hands.  
  
InuYasha simply pulled her closer to him, and then silently pulled her onto his lap.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome sadly, and thought, 'She's been through so much . . .under that hard exterior, she's a normal person, just like me or Miroku or InuYasha.'  
  
Miroku looked at his hands. 'I was there.' He thought. 'I saw it happen.' He cringed remembering the gang member's deaths. 'I killed Kagome's sister.'  
  
The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. 'I *killed* Kagome's *sister*!'  
  
"Miroku?" Sango asked when he jumped into the driver's seat.  
  
"We're leaving."  
  
Kagome looked up. "What? Where are we going?"  
  
"The Youkai hangout. It's a bar over a ways." Miroku replied, grabbing Sango's arm and pulling her towards the front. "Sit." He commanded, and Sango silently slid into the passenger seat, Miroku still grasping her hand.  
  
"I can't go to a *Youkai* hangout! They'll kill me!" Kagome said in a slurrish voice.  
  
"Kagome, hush." InuYasha said, carrying her to the back where the 'bed' was.  
  
Setting her down, InuYasha kissed her forehead, and said, "Calm down, and go to sleep. It'll be alright. I'll wake you when we get there."  
  
Kagome nodded sleepily, and began to doze off.  
  
InuYasha jumped back up to where Miroku and Sango were, and, seeing the two holding hands, said, "Sorry to ruin the nice moment, but what the hell are you thinking? We can't take her to Less's, she'll kill our asses!"  
  
Sango and Miroku blushed at InuYasha's first comment, then Sango commented, "InuYasha, this is an emergency, and Less'll chase us no matter what. Unless . . ."  
  
InuYasha looked at her with seemingly terrified eyes.  
  
"NO." He hissed.  
  
Sango pulled her hand out of Miroku's, and put both hands on her hips. "And just why NOT?"  
  
"I refuse to set them up! Never!" InuYasha said stubbornly.  
  
"Well, Less did say something about her brother needing a date." Sango said. "And her bro hates me. But Kagome is out of the question if we can't clean her up."  
  
InuYasha looked back to where the sweet angel-like girl was resting.  
  
Miroku was quiet all the while.  
  
"What do you think, Miroku?" Sango asked, snapping him out of his daze.  
  
"Uh." Was his inteligent answer.  
  
"Well, houshi?" InuYasha asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"Guys." Miroku said, silencing them.  
  
"I- I did something. Cruel." Miroku quietly said, his eyes sad when he looked over at Sango.  
  
He turned away suddenly, trying to hide the blush he got when she looked at him in that confused way of hers.  
  
"What, Miroku?" InuYasha asked softly, as to not bother Kagome, who was sleeping now in the back.  
  
"I killed her sister."  
  
And at that moment, Kagome's eyes snapped open.  
  
~*End Chapter 


	10. Fighter

Burns  
  
Chapter Ten: Fighter  
  
Kagome lifted her heavy head.  
  
Had she just heard right?  
  
'He killed her.'  
  
Up front, Sango and InuYasha were looking at Miroku with wide eyes.  
  
"You did *what*?" InuYasha hissed in anger.  
  
Miroku just kept watching the road.  
  
"It's a lie, right?" Sango asked pleadingly, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He shrugged it off.  
  
"I wish I could have taken it back if I could . . .but it was . . ." Miroku stopped. 'I can't tell them . . .It hurts too much.'  
  
"It was what?" InuYasha asked his friend, who didn't look at him.  
  
"Too late." Miroku finished quietly. "I- I couldn't stop anything . . ."  
  
"Miroku-?" Sango was at a loss of words. "Why? You worked with the Lions? But-!"  
  
Miroku just kept on driving. "Yeah. I worked with the Lions."  
  
Sango pulled back. "What?" She whispered.  
  
"I worked with the Lions." He repeated. "And I killed . . .gods . . .so many . . ."  
  
Miroku was breaking down inside.  
  
"You could- couldn't have!" Sango said, trying to touch his shoulder again. "It's not like you! You wouldn't!"  
  
"I did." He whispered. "And I wish I could have taken it back but . . ."  
  
"You couldn't have." InuYasha finished for his friend.  
  
"You have to tell her." Sango said quietly. She had removed her hand from his shoulder and had her arms locked tightly around herself as she gazed out the window beside her.  
  
"What?" InuYasha asked, his eyes widening.  
  
"Miroku, you have to tell her."  
  
"I-." He stopped. "I cant." He whispered, and kept on driving.  
  
The rain pattered against the windshield and the dark sky cried for everyone's losses.  
  
Kagome had lost her sister.  
  
Sango had lost her father.  
  
InuYasha had lost both his parents.  
  
Miroku had lost part of his sanity.  
  
"I'm going insane." Miroku whispered. "I think I'm going to go crazy."  
  
"How did it happen?" Sango questioned, not looking over at him.  
  
"Well, it was a while back . . .I was told to come to a meeting with some other members . . .I didn't know what they wanted until . . ."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Miro! Tatewaki asked if you'd go over to the warehouse meeting." Kaoma said, bowing and running off.  
  
Miroku nodded and walked after Kaoma over to where the meeting was taking place. He had no idea what was going on.  
  
Tatewaki was standing at a beaten up podium, and was shouting out to a crowd of Youkai gang members.  
  
"The Lions have proposed an alliance with us. They say that they will be at our side if we help them illiminate the Dragons! Shall we do this?" He shouted.  
  
Some members shouted out that they wanted to rid the world of the Dragons. But many backed down.  
  
"Think about this!" Tatewaki shouted. "Many of you have lost friends and family over them! Think about your loss! Do you really want the Dragons to take more of us?"  
  
"NO!" A small group of members shouted.  
  
"Come and join me in rememberance of the ones who we've lost! Let us take revenge!" Tatewaki yelled.  
  
A group of about 25 people walked up to the stage.  
  
Miroku hesitated. 'Should I?'  
  
'Dariana.'  
  
'Big brother, come play!' The voice rang in his ears.  
  
Miroku quickly walked up on the stage, four more following him.  
  
And that's how it started . . .  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"What happened after that?" Sango asked quietly. She was getting numb after hearing all of this.  
  
"They led us to the Dragon's hide out. It was an old abandoned apartment house at that time." Miroku said, trying to consentrate on the road. "We stormed the place. Not many members were there. Many had escaped or were on a job. The leader was killed that night. I was sent over to check on the captives and then on the members we had lost. In total, there were forty of us Youkai members helping out, and around one hundred Lion members. I didn't want them to burn the building, but the superiors said that it was a warning for any of the Dragons not to come back. I think that if they had more people around, the Dragons could have won, but since they were all in different places, we had the atvantage. Tatewaki killed some of the Dragons leaders, but I killed the only one that spoke up. She told us that we'd never win and that the Dragons wouldn't give up. I was blinded by rage from losing my sister to them and slit her throat. That's when Tatewaki went and hung them up. Masomoru lit the place on fire and we left."  
  
'So that's how it happened.' Kagome thought.  
  
"And?" Sango asked. "What happened then?"  
  
Miroku sighed. "Most of us tried to forget the whole thing. It seemed . . ." He looked at his hands then began consentrating on the road once more. "So wrong . . ." He whispered.  
  
"And it was." InuYasha told his friend. "You shouldn't have. Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I was angry." Miroku said. "The Dragons took my sister. And I . . ."  
  
InuYasha cut his friend off with a hiss, "And you didn't tell us because you were afraid we'd never look at you again."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Was I right?"  
  
Sango looked away. "Yes and no." She replied.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked, surprised.  
  
"You sure were stupid to do what you did. And you didn't tell us. Even though you were afraid to tell us, you should trust that we wouldn't do anything drastic." Sango continued after a sigh. "But it's wrong that you didn't trust your best friends enough to tell us what you did."  
  
BRRIIINNNNGGGGG! BRRIIINNNNGGGGG!  
  
Phones just happen to ring at the tense moment, don't they?  
  
Sango looked at her cell. "It's not mine." She said, shrugging.  
  
InuYasha and Miroku checked their cells. "Nope." They said in unison.  
  
Sango and InuYasha looked back to where Kagome was sleeping.  
  
Was it her cell phone?  
  
Suddenly, Kagome feined a yawn and sat up.  
  
Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she answered, "Hello?"  
  
There was some static on the other side and some words spoken.  
  
"Yeah. I understand. That's right . . .no, I haven't. I don't know. What?? Where is he? WHERE?"  
  
There was some more static as the person on the other side answered her questions.  
  
"You didn't!" Kagome screamed into her phone. "DAMMIT, Kaojii, you were supposed to take care of this months ago! NO, I don't care what he says, don't let him near it!"  
  
InuYasha stared at Kagome, confused.  
  
"I don't care if he says its dire or shit, just don't let him in! NO! You will listen to me! DAMMIT! You're gonna get everyone killed if you pull a stunt like this! Don't be stupid if you-!"  
  
The line went dead, and Kagome stared at her phone.  
  
"That freaking idiot." She mumbled.  
  
"Kagome! What's going on?" Sango asked, looking at her friend worriedly.  
  
"Nothing." She mumbled, kicking her friend's seat.  
  
"What do you mean, 'nothing'? You just had a mental breakdown a minute ago!" InuYasha told her.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything for a moment. Then, "I got a call from Kaojii. He's a leader in one of the tribes." She looked at Sango and then InuYasha and continued, "We got a call about the tournament."  
  
"What about it? Isn't it in a few weeks?" InuYasha asked.  
  
Kagome sighed. "No. They changed it. If we aren't there by tomorrow, they'll disqualify all of us."  
  
"Then what should we do?" Sango asked. "We're all on different teams 'cept me and InuYasha."  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku. "You're not entering?"  
  
He shook his head. "I am, but not on the same team. I'm posing as a Zera member."  
  
"A ZERA member? Are you crazy?" Sango asked, shifting her gaze to her friend.  
  
Kagome turned around, and went back to the bed and rummaged around in her pack.  
  
"Hey, Kag. What ya doing?" InuYasha asked, coming up behind her.  
  
"Calling Kagato to see if he's in the nieborhood. He could take me to the tournament real fast." Kagome answered.  
  
"Oh." He said.  
  
"I'll drive faster." Miroku said, pushing the petal down more, and speeding up.  
  
"No, it's okay." Kagome told him, putting a hand on his shoulder, then pulling it back. "Kagato can give me a fast ride. I'll be fine."  
  
"NO." Miroku said, pulling the car to a stop.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome looked up at Miroku questioningly. "Why?"  
  
"I know you heard what I said about your sister." Miroku whispered. "Please, don't be mad at InuYasha or Sango. They didn't know. I just wasn't thinking. Either time. When I didn't tell InuYasha and Sango and when I did what I did."  
  
"Miroku, we'll sort this out later, okay? Just drive. We can make it if we gun it." Kagome told him calmly. "While you're driving, I'm gonna take a nap, okay? Okay then."  
  
She walked back to the back and lay herself down on the bed.  
  
After a moment, InuYasha came back and sat next to her.  
  
"You're not mad?" He asked quietly so that the others couldn't hear.  
  
"Ye- no." Kagome stopped. "It was . . ." She shook her head. "He's still my perverted friend, anyways."  
  
"So you *are* mad." InuYasha told her.  
  
Kagome shrugged as her beautiful hair fell across her back. "I couldn't totally *hate* Miroku." She looked up at the front and sighed. "Please leave me alone. I can't face anyone right now."  
  
InuYasha looked at her pained expression, and then turned and went back up to the front.  
  
"Well, she doesn't hate you compeletely."  
  
~*End Chapter  
  
Don't worry, it gets better soon!!!  
  
*****Questions I will answer*****  
  
1.Why did Miroku do what he did? A.you will find out in later chapters.  
  
2.Why isn't Kagome pissed off? A.she was, she just didn't want Miroku to be all "OH, I'm soooo sorry, Kagome! What can I do to make it up to you, blah blah blah . . ." and the fact that she was actually EXTREMELY pissed off at him, but we'll get to that later . . .  
  
Well, C-ya lata, peeps!  
  
Ja!  
  
::+::Queen of Hearts747::+:: 


End file.
